


Sea Voyage

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: After Demon brings Firebird home after losing their daughter, she had trouble grieving.  He tries to think of something that will make her smile.  Starchild suggests that he bring her along on a sea voyage they have to do for business.  Bad and good things happen.  But it helps.
Relationships: Demon/Firebird
Kudos: 1





	Sea Voyage

It was almost a week since Firebird lost their 2nd child when the hospital let her go home. It was just Demon and Thunder to bring her home. He helped her up in front of him, wrapped his arms around her, and Thunder took them home slowly.

As they rode, Demon debated saying something, then give in. “The doctor is holding on to the body until the casket is ready. Should be in a day or two now.”

He heard a sob from Firebird. “Alright.”

“I’m having them put her in our crypt in the family tomb. The priestess from Sheyvay’s shrine will do the ceremony for us when we’re ready. I gave her the name Starsong.”

It took Firebird a long moment before she spoke. “Starsong, I like that. Thank you, Demon.” 

He hugged her closer and the rest of the ride was in silence. When they got home, Rider met them at the stables. Demon helped Firebird down and Rider hugged her. Demon handed him Thunder’s reins.

“Come on, boss, I’ll get you settled.” And Rider lead Thunder into the stable.

Demon and Firebird went into the house. The rest of the staff was waiting for them along with Storm. 

“Mama, I made you a drawing of Starsong. I think she would have looked like you, but I forgot and colored in the white part of your wings.” Storm said. 

Demon looked at the picture. “Actually, Squirt, you did a good job. Her wings were all red.”

Firebird fought back tears as she hugged Storm. “Thank you, Storm. You always know the best picture to draw me. I’ll find a very special place for this.”

When it was ready, Starsong’s tiny body was placed in the casket. It was so small, Storm could have carried it. But Demon took it to Sheyvay’s shrine for the ceremony. It was just family and friends. Then he carried it to the cemetery and placed it in what would be his and Firebird’s crypt.  
They went home and tried to resume life.

Demon seemed to recover, but he would watch Firebird with sadness in his eyes. She would go about her daily chores, but wouldn’t smile. She tried at night for Demon, but just holding her he could tell she was still grieving. And they didn’t fly for the longest time.

One day, Starchild was over to talk to Demon about a business trip they had to go on, a sea voyage to a few islands that would take three to five months, depending on the weather. As they started to talk, Firebird said she was going to do some household shopping and she’d be back in a couple of hours.

“And would chocolates be on that list?” Demon said, hopefully.

“Alright, chocolates are on the list.” Firebird kissed him. “I’ll be back soon.”

He watched her walk out the door and as the door closed, his face fell and worry took over.

“I’m beginning to wonder if I could go on this trip. I’m worried about her.” Demon said. “She hasn’t smiled in so long.”

“Yeah, Da, what can we do to make Mama smile again?” Storm asked.

“I don’t know, squirt.”

Starchild looked up. “Why don’t you bring her along? A sea trip might be the thing.”

Demon looked at his friend. “That’s... not a bad idea. But what about Storm? He shouldn’t miss that much school.”

“We can take care of him.” Fisher said. “That’s no different from every day.”

“Yes, it will be fun!” Wolf said. “We can teach him stuff.”

Demon laughed. “I think that what would worry Firebird. What would you teach him?”

“Normal stuff, like how to cook, do laundry, pick up girls.” Wolf said.

Storm laughed. “Why do I want to pick up girls? They wiggle and I’d drop them.”

“My boy, you will learn things you won’t appreciate until much later in life.” Wolf said with a wink.

So Demon decided to surprise Firebird with a sea trip. Just time away to heal. He ordered a few more clothes for both of them for the voyage. And he and Bird tried packing for her in secret. Until one day Demon got a delivery from his tailor. Firebird took it and went to find him. He and Bird were in his bedroom packing fhe bags for Firebird and him for the trip.

“Demon, you got a delivery from your tailor.” She stopped as she walked into their bedroom. The two men were pulling stuff from her dresser and deciding what should go in her bag.

“No, I think mostly black. Covers more events and hides wear and tear better.” Demon was saying. “Besides, I think she is sexier in black.”

“Ahem, I think my stuff is a little small for either of you two. What are you doing?”

Demon looked like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t. Then he shrugged and said “Oh, the hell with it.” and walked to her.  
“You are going on a fabulous ocean voyage to far off exotic islands. With me and Starchild.” Demon kissed her.

“Oh, and seeing as you leave in two days, when were you going to tell me?”

“In two days....or tonight when you noticed half your stuff is packed.” Demon admitted.

“And what about our son? Whose going to take care of Storm? He can’t leave school.”

“We are.” Bird said. “It’ll be fun.” He continues pulling things from Firebird’s dresser to get a yes or no from Demon. Until he pulled out the strap outfit.

Bird held it up with a grin. “Oh, I had forgotten about this little number. Yes, Demon?”

“Yes!”

“No!” Firebird grabbed it and stuffed it back in the drawer. “I think I have enough stuff already.”

“Er, alright, see you later, Demon.” Bird exited the room as fast as he could.

“Really, when were you going to tell me about this trip?”

Demon sighed. “Firebird, you haven’t smiled in months. This past year has been hell on you. From the Surgeon thing, to losing our baby. About the only thing good was you finally sang. But we haven’t even flown since...well....”

Demon was quiet a moment. “I'm worried about you. We're worried about you. Starchild suggested I bring you along on this trip because I was worried about leaving you.”

Firebird sighed. “I know. I’m trying, Demon. I just....”

“So, do you want to come with me?”

“Alright, I just hope there’s no bad weather. And maybe we’ll see whales. Always wanted to see them, since I was a child.” Firebird said.

The next couple of days were busy. Firebird approved most of the clothes the men had packed for her. Except the strap outfit. She had to check her bag every time she left it alone to find it tucked in there. Until Demon finally got an idea and tucked both his and hers in his bag. 

Starchild, Demon, and Firebird left for the coast with Rider (who would bring back the horses). They made good time to the dock and took their bags to board. They were met by the captain.

“Ah, Starchild and Demon. And who’s is this lady?” She asked.

“Mine, my slave.” Demon answered.

The captain’s eyes opened wider. “You do know Wisteria is our first stop, don’t you?”

“Yes, so?”

“Umm, I can see I’ll have to talk to you about that.” The captain said. “And another thing is those boots with the platforms. I highly recommend you switch them out for the boat shoes in your cabins. I’ll have a pair for you, ma’am, shortly. The motion of the sea makes it hard to walk in platforms and you’ll wind up in the drink if you try it.”

“Yes, captain.”

They were directed to their cabins. It was a decent sized ship that carried passengers and cargo, Demon and Firebird dropped their bags and switched to boat shoes.

“I feel short.” Firebird said. “And strange.”

Demon looked down at her. “You are short.”

She looked up at him with a glare. “How well do you swim?”

They found a place out of the way to watch the crew set the sails as they slowly moved away from the dock to the open sea. As the larger sails set, the ship increased speed as they hit the open sea. 

Hours later, the captain invited them to dinner. It was a nice, quiet dinner, until they finished and she began to tell them of Wisteria.

“How much do you know about our first stop?”

“Well,” Demon started. “We do have business there. I know it’s controlled by women. No men own or can own a business. Is that why you are the captain on this trip?”

“No, I just happen to own this ship. But there can be male captains who drop anchor there. Just can’t stay long. I bring this up because of your lady there. It is illegal to own a female slave on Wisteria. And if you’re caught, you, Demon will be punished, your lady freed and you will be given to her as her slave.”

“Damn. Well, she has been calling me Demon for the past six years. So hopefully, we won’t slip up if we both go ashore.”

Firebird looked shocked. “Maybe I’ll just stay aboard ship.”

Demon took her hand. “No, this is suppose to be a healing trip. We’ll just do a quick sight seeing stop, go back aboard and take care of our business. I don’t want you to hide.”

“I just want to make sure you understand this. They are serious. They will beat you badly, Demon, and hand you back to her as a slave. They will also write paperwork making sure all the property you own is transfered to her. I usually don’t stop there with a female slave aboard. If I had know before hand I would have advised against you going, Firebird.”

“I’m sorry, captain.”

“I understand this is a healing cruise.”

Demon said. “Yes, it’s been a hell of a year for Firebird. She....”

“Go ahead.” 

“Well, she was involved in the Surgeon situation. She was pregnant with our daughter, but due to seizures from having to wear suppression stones years ago, she lost her.”

“Oh, dear. I am sorry to hear that, Firebird. If anything happens, we’ll try to get involved as soon as we can.”

The days passed slowly. Firebird loved to watch the crew in the rigging, trimming the sails, feeling the ship’s speed up or slow down. She did want to do something to help, but she didn’t know how to sail, so it was safer not to do anything. Demon and Firebird didn’t have a cooling pool in their cabin, but the best cooling spot was on deck. The breeze at sea was cool enough or they could just bring up a bucket of ocean water to cool off.

Demon kept trying to get her to fly at night. Which would get a resounding No. And when she saw the strap outfits, they almost went overboard. Demon had to promise they would wait until they took a room at an inn one stop.

Until they got to Wisteria. 

Firebird watched from the ship as they docked. It was a beautiful island. The town rising up from the shore. It happened to be the capital as well as the major port. They had a delivery to unload from Demon and Starchild’s business as well as supplies to pick up. Demon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go sight see?” He asked,

“I’m fine. Why risked anything?”

“Come on, once around the market there and back on board.” Demon said. “You might see something you like.”

“Alright.”

Demon grabbed her hand and head for the gang plank. 

There were lots of tents with artisans’ crafts as well as shops. Demon and Firebird looked at everything. He kept trying to get her to buy something, specially jewelry. But while she liked a lot of things, she didn’t love it. She just wasn’t into flashy things. 

Then, while on a hilly street, something happened. A cart got away from it’s driver and headed down hill. Demon pushed Firebird out of the way but he got hit by it.

“Demon!” Firebird cried. “Master, are you alright?” As she pushed the cart away from him.

“Yeah, yes, I’m fine. A little bruised, I think, but nothing seems broken.” Demon slowly stood up.

Until they realized that the market was silent and everyone was staring at them. 

“What did you call him?” A woman said. She seemed to be in a police uniform.

“Demon, his name.” Firebird said.

“That wasn’t the only thing you said.”

“So? We have nicknames for each other.” Firebird said, realizing what she said in the heat of the moment.

“Get them!” The woman cried. 

They were charged by the crowd. Demon was pulled away from Firebird and someone put something around his neck. A collar with a suppression stone! It was small but it still burnt like hell. How could Firebird stand five, large stones for so long he thought. 

They dragged the two of them toward a large building. Demon was taken to a courtyard. Where was stripped of everything but his leggings. Then made to kneel on a platform, his arms pulled behind him, bound and tied to a support behind him. His wings were raised up and nailed to a cross bar on top of the platform. 

The female cop stood in front of him. All he could see was her feet. 

“You are charged with the illegal owning of a female slave. You will face punishment in the morning. Your property will be deeded over to your former slave and you will be presented to her as her slave.”

Demon didn’t care about that. “Please, please, check on her. She is sick, from suppression stones. If she has a seizure, please get to our ship. Ask for Starchild. He has her medicine. Please.”

The cop left. He was alone and worrying about Firebird.

Firebird, on the other hand, was brought to a nice room. Almost a luxury suite sort of room in a good hotel/inn. But it was still a prison cell, with bars on the windows and the door locked on the other side. She was left alone until a woman brought her dinner. 

“Good evening, ma’am. Here’s your dinner.” She said. “Tomorrow, your former master will be punished, all of his property deeded over to you, and then he will be presented to you as your slave.”

“Please, he’s a fire controller, like me. He can overheat too much and too often. If you won’t let him loose to go to a cooling pool, at least pour a bucket of water over him.”

“Why should I do that for a bastard who owned a woman?”

Firebird thought quickly. “Well, if you say he is my property now, then I don’t want my property damaged. And overheating will damage him. Please do it for me.”

The woman looked at her. “You are worried about him.”

“Yes, he brought me on this trip because...well, it’s been hell for about a year. I lost our daughter, miscarried her, because of seizures from the damage done by suppression stones.”

“HE put them around your neck?” The woman looked horrified.

“No, Demon rescued me from the bastard that kidnaped me and did put them around my neck. I had them on for six years before Demon took them off.” Firebird said. “Please, at least pour water on him for me.”

“I’ll...think about it.” As the woman turned to go. “You...really care about him.”

“More than you’ll ever know. Demon is my heart.” Firebird said.

Later, Demon was panting. He was getting overheated despite the cooler night air. And he was hungry. But he was only worried about Firebird. He hoped she hadn’t had a seizure because of the stress. Then he heard someone enter the courtyard and walk up the platform stairs. A bucket was placed down and then suddenly water was poured over him from his shoulders down. 

“Awwww! Thank you, whoever you are.” Demon could barely speak.

“Is that enough? Would you like some to drink?” A woman spoke.

“Yes, it will do. And yes to the drink, please.”

The second bucket was moved close enough so he could drink out of it. He drank his fill.

“Is that enough? Or are you still warm? Would you like me to pour the rest on you?” The woman asked.

“Yes, please, it will help.” Demon said.

The woman poured slowly, trying to make sure the water flowed over his shoulders to his front as well.

“Your woman, Firebird really seems to care about you. She asked me to do this. She seems more worried about you than herself.”

“And I’m more worried about her than myself. She hasn’t had a seizure, has she? If she does, get Starchild from our ship. He has her medicine.” 

“I will. I have to go before anyone sees me.” The woman left.

Demon tried to settle in for a long, painful night. All he said was “Firebird, please be alright.”

Firebird tried to sleep. But she only tossed and turned. She checked the windows. They were either two small or had bars firmly in place. And the door was impossible. Until sometime early, near sunrise, she heard a click. She held her breath and after a moment the door moved slightly. She got up and went to the door. It was slightly ajar. She pushed at it and looked out. The corridor was dark and no one was in sight. 

Firebird was out of the room and headed for a window. There were guards pacing, but it was dark on the corner were she was. She managed to get out the window and flew up to and over the roof and made a bee line to the ship. There seemed to be more people awake and on deck than normal. Including Starchild. She landed by him and startled everyone.

“Firebird! Where have you been? Where’s Demon?” Starchild said.

“An accident happened and I made the mistake of calling him master in a panic. They have him bound in a courtyard on this side of that building there.” Firebird said.

The captain said. “I know it. We can be there shortly.”

“I’m going back to get him free. His wings are nailed to a crossbar and his arms bound behind him. He’s kneeling on a platform. I have no doubt every muscle is cramped. I can’t fly him back here and I’ll need help getting him back here.”

“Have you had a seizure?” Starchild asked.

“Not yet. But they put a suppression stone around his neck. It’s a small one, so he’ll be fine once it’s off. But I’ll have to touch to get it off of him.” Firebird launched herself skyward. “I’ll met you there.”

Firebird saw the crew pour off the ship onto the dock and start heading into the town. Starchild and the captain in the lead.

She turned to the building and was over the courtyard in moments, landing on the platform as quietly as she could. She was surprised there were no guards on this side. Must have thought no one would try to rescue a bastard slave owner.

“Demon, it’s me.” Firebird whispered.

“Firebird? Oh, thank goddess. you’re alright.”

“Yes, my heart. And Starchild, the captain, and what looks like most of the crew are head this way to help rescue you.” She said. “Let me get you free. But it will hurt.”

“Everything hurts right now. I’ll deal.” Demon said.

Firebird moved to the rope that held his arms back. She burned through it, freeing it from the post. Then carefully burned the rope binding his wrists. Demon gasped as his arms sprung free. He could hardly move them, trying to brace himself.

She flew to the crossbar. The bitches had nailed his wings. But the damage wasn’t bad. She poundered how to pull the nails and saw that they were close to the upper edge of the bar. She simply burned a grove in it until she could pull the nails out.

“Okay, can you stand? If we could get moving before the crew gets here it would be good.” Firebird asked.

“I think so, but I can’t move fast. Everything aches.”

“Just one more thing to take care of.” Firebird said as she reached for the stone around his neck.

“NO! Firebird, it will give you a seizure. Don’t! I can stand it a little longer.” Demon pleaded. 

“I’m not leaving that on you. I know how bad they are.” Firebird’s hand hovered over the stone as she burned a bit of the collar and then grabbed the stone and pulled.

Just then the gates to the courtyard opened with the Sovereign of Wisteria saying “And this is what happens when you illegally own a woman.”

“What is going on here!??” When she turned and saw Firebird and Demon. 

Just as the collar snapped and Firebird tossed it at her feet.

Most of the women squealed and back away from the stone. Firebird glared at them and set the collar on fire. 

“You know how bad those things are and you still use them? Doesn’t matter if it’s on a man or a woman.” She looked at Demon’s chest. “See, less than a day, and it did this. Hell, only a few seconds and it did this.”

Firebird held up her left hand and showed off the damage the stone did to it just pulling it off of Demon. And her hand started to shake.

“Firebird!” Demon cried.

Just then they heard. “Make way! Make way!” It was Starchild, the captain, and the crew.

The captain said. “We’re here to collect our passengers.”

“Starchild! It’s Firebird! She’s having a seizure. She touched the stone.” Demon called.

Starchild was up on the platform in no time, shaking his head. “You know better, woman.”

“Yeah, that is why I couldn’t leave it on him.”

Starchild got the shot in her and watched as the shakes slowly went away. “Good, now let’s get out of here.”

“No, he hasn’t been punished for illegally owning a woman!” The Sovereign said.

Firebird glared at the woman. “Which is perfectly legal on our island! We don’t live here and don’t care to.”

“But..but, you’re the slave.”

The three moved down the platform stairs to the ship’s crew. A taller member of the crew took over from Firebird so Demon was standing upright.

“Oh, by the way, captain, has our shipment been paid for yet?” Firebird asked.

“No, it was supposed to be paid for and picked up today.”

She looked at Demon and Starchild. “Well, gentlemen, it’s up to you. But do you think we can get other buyers?”

“Oh, hell, yeah.” Demon said.

“Absolutely.” Starchild said. “So sale refused?”

“Sale refused.” Demon and Firebird echoed.

“But, but...”

“Oh, I’m sure you find a third party seller. There is time enough. That’s why our company makes and ships so early. It will cost more, but that’s the trouble with doing business.”

They moved slowly away from the platform. 

“Oh, I do have one more question. What do you do with the newly minted mistress and slave? Do you keep them on the island to make sure they stay that way or do you let them go about their business?”

“Let them go. Otherwise, it’s kidnaping.” The Sovereign said.

“Oh, so you don’t know. You have no way of keeping track of them once they leave your island.”

“No.”

“So you don’t know the count.”

“The count? What count?” The Sovereign asked.

The captain and most of the crew had horrified looks on their faces as they had some idea about what Firebird was talking about.

“The count of your body garden. Just outside the boundary of your island.”

“What?”

“I can bet it’s very high, almost the same number of “freed” slaves. Because I have no doubt that when the ships crossed the boundary of your island into international waters, the new slave staged a rebellion and became a master again. Probably dragged his slave off to their cabin, raped her, and then, if she was lucky, beat her to death. Where upon, he dragged her back to the deck, had the crew put her in a shroud, attached a dead weight, and tossed her overboard. That’s why I said if she’s lucky. If not, if she was still alive when she went over, she wasn’t for much longer.”

The Sovereign and the women around her were horrified. “I didn’t think....”

Firebird said. “Of course, not. You’re a free woman. I, however, am a slave. I’ve had thoughts like that beaten into me for over six years. Not by Master Demon, mind you. He wouldn’t do that. But by that bastard that kidnaped me and killed my parents and brother. Demon rescued me from him. But if I was still with him when you caught me, yeah, I’d be on the bottom with the other slaves.”

The group moved away from the women at the courtyard. They were stunned. None of them had thought of what happened to the freed slaves when they left. They thought they were living free still. 

But the ship’s crew was mournful. They knew something like that would happen. Partly why the captain rarely willing took on slaves. The captain told the ones left on board to make sure the medical supplies were in the hold and they would be sold on another island. And to ready the ship for departure as soon as they could go. The ship left the dock to wait on the tide so another ship could move in.

Starchild, meanwhile, checked over Demon. Mostly he just suffered from cramped muscles. And Firebird could help with them. Demon worried about his lost clothes.

“I liked that cod piece. I molested many a Firebird in that thing.”

Firebird gave him a hairy eyeball. “Many a Firebird? I thought you only knew one.”

“Alright, I molested Firebird many times in that cod piece? Better.”

“I got it right here.” A crew member said. “Saw your clothes in a corner in the courtyard and grabbed them before we left.”

“Thank you. I’ll take them. Starchild, can you help Demon into our cabin and I’ll work on his muscles.”

Before too long Firebird perched over Demon’s legs working on his arms and shoulders. She worked down one side, up again and down the other. Slowly his muscles relaxed until he would bend them to rest his head on his arms.

Then she worked on his wings. Under both sides and then up the center. Then his legs. But they were almost better. As soon as his circulation was back, the muscles started to relax. But the heat from Firebird’s hands still felt good.

She worked her way back up, giving him the once over. “Now, how do you feel? Are you hot? Need a cool down?”

“Feel wonderful. Your hands are marvelous. But I guess I could use a cool down. Don’t want to get too hot.”

Firebird headed out on deck to grab a couple of buckets of water. She ran into Starchild on the way. 

“So, how is he doing?” He asked.

“He’s doing fine. His muscles should be normal in a day or two. It’s the scar I’m worried about.” Firebird said. “Go in and check him out. I’m off to drag in water to cool him down.”

Starchild went into the cabin. Demon was laying on his stomach, head on his arms.  
“Ah, Firebird, my shoulders are tightening up a bit. Do you think you can massage me some more?”

Starchild began to massage Demon’s shoulders right about his neck. 

“Ah, that is perfect. Did your hands get stronger?”

“No, dear. They’ve always been this strong.” Starchild said.

“Ah!” Demon turned over and “You! I thought you were Firebird!”

Starchild, laughing, said “I know! The look on your face! No, I’m here to check on your scar.”

“See, I got a scar. Now, go away.” Demon said, sitting up in bed.

Starchild ummmed over the scar. “That won’t be as bad as Firebird’s, but you do have a permanent scar. It’s healing well, but you didn’t have it on long.”

“I know. Now leave me alone. I feel violated in my own cabin.” Demon said, pulling the sheet up over his chest.

Starchild, laughing, said as he left. “Oh, you feel violated now, just wait until Firebird gets back. I saw that look in her eyes.”

Firebird in the meantime, hauled up a bucket of sea water and poured it over herself, then shook herself dry. She hauled up two more buckets to take to the cabin. She carried the buckets into the cabin, Demon was laying back down on his stomach.

“Firebird?”

“Yes, it’s me.” She put down one bucket and readied the other one.

“I just got molested by Starchild. I thought he was you and AAARRRGGGG!”

She hit him full on with the water. 

“THAT’S COLD!!!!”

“Well, you said you were hot.”

“Not that hot. And now the bed is wet, too.”

Firebird leaned forward, put both hands on the bed and warmed it up to dry it. Then moved the warmth to Demon and he was dry, too.

Demon sat up and pulled the sheet back up his chest. “I am having such a bad day. First mean ladies tied me up and hurt me. I get rescued but molested by the pirate Starchild. Get cold water thrown on me. What else can go wrong?”

Firebird leaned in and said in a mock pirate voice. “Aye, matey, you had things go wrong. But ya were rescued, and received a fine massage and medical care as well as passage on this fair ship. Now, it’s time to pay for all that. Lose the leggings, my delicate little ::snort:: flower.” She began to laugh. “I can’t say it with a straight face!”

“I am. too, a delicate little flower.” He pulled the sheet up higher. “And now I am going to get molested by the dread pirate one eye Firebird.”

“One eye?” 

“Yeah, it’s easier to fake than peg leg Firebird. You’d have to cut off a leg and stomp around on a stick. One eye, you just have to wear an eye patch.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” She leaned in to kiss him and suddenly was on her back on the bed.

Demon broke the kiss. “Now, who is going to molest who?”

“Oh, I don’t care, just so long as we get molested. But you still have your leggings on.”

“And you still are fully dressed.”

Firebird managed to get her hands beneath her and her top was soon off. “Not fully dressed.”

Demon got off the bed and Firebird and peeled out of his leggings. Firebird took a few seconds more with a bit of a tease. 

He drew her in for a deep, long kiss. “My hero. I saved you and then you saved me.”

“We’ll just have to keep doing that.” Firebird said.

He turned her around and backed her onto the little table in their cabin. There wasn’t much room, he could barely open his wings fully if they didn’t ache. She wrapped her legs around him as he entered her. He opened his wings as much as he dared. They moved slowly at first. She didn’t want to hurt him further. She moved her hands over his shoulders and arms, warming them. He growled low.

She raised her chin and presented her throat to him. “I am yours, master, for now and for ever.”

He bit down and tasted her blood. He didn’t know why, but it was special right now.

He pulled back and presented his throat to her. “I am yours, mistress, for now and for ever.”

She bit down and tasted his blood. He was giving her himself, all of himself. She didn’t need any Sovereign or law or papers to know that.

She pulled back. With each other’s blood on their lips, they kissed. Demon slipped in his tongue to invade her fully. They felt the fire rise and explode. They both shivered.

It was fast and short, but for some reason, felt more important than any other night. They moved apart to dress. They decided to cool off on deck rather than use water. It wasn’t until they left the cabin, they realized it was only mid-day.

“I thought you two might have fallen over board and we didn’t notice.” The captain said.

“No, just in our cabin, fooling around.” Firebird said with a smirk.

“Oh, really?” Starchild said.

“I’ll go get us lunch.” Demon said.

“Thank you, my delicate little ::snort:: flower.” Firebird replied.

“WHAT?” Starchild laughed.

“Long story. I’ll tell you later.” Firebird said with a wicked grin.

The next day, while perched in the out of the way spot, Firebird noticed something. A disturbance on the surface of the ocean off to one side, but in the path of the ship.

“What can that be?” She asked the captain.

The captain looked and smiled. “Whales.”

One crewman in the rigging called out. “Whales off the port bow. It’s Mama’s pod!”

“Oh, you are in for a treat. Mama is friendly. I wonder if she has a calf with her this year.” The captain said.

They got closer to the whales and the whales noticed them. It was Mama’s pod and she did put on a show for the ship. Breach high and swimming along side. Flipping their tails. But Mama didn’t have a calf. Which made the crew thing she might have been pregnant and would have a calf soon.

The whales stayed with ship most of the day, chasing it, feeding on the fish stirred up, showing off in general. Until almost sunset, when they went their own way.

“I always wanted to see whales.” Firebird said. “They are amazing.”

“You got lucky. That looked like two pods worth of whales. They must be meeting up to head south. That is the usual birthing grounds for great whales.” The captain told her. 

“Well, in the next day or two, we should make our furthest port. We’ll turn for home then. And, no we will not make port at Wisteria on the way back. There are other places to go.”

The next day they didn’t make port due to wind changes. But it would be the next. Demon meanwhile, noticed a crew member craving something.

“What is that you’re working on?”

“This? A whale’s tail pendant. I crave them out of bone.”

“Is it for sale?”

“Yes. I usually do them to sell to tourists at our port stops.”

“I’d like to get it to give to Firebird so she’d remember the whales.” Demon said.

“Alright. I can even do it to look like Mama if you want.”

“You can?”

“Yes, you see every whale’s tail is different. Different pattern. I know Mama’s by heart having seen her so often. So I can do that.”

“Thank you. And do you do little figurines, too? My son would love a whale.”

“I don’t have one at the moment, but it can be done by the time we get to your port.”

They made the last port safely. Demon and Starchild finished their business and sold the medical supplies to a grateful hospital. Then the ship turned for home. The journey back was a lot less exciting then the one out. 

Finally, the ship arrived back on Kistopia. Demon, Starchild, and Firebird were talking to the captain before they went to find a way the last bit home.

“Well, I can say I am going to avoid that island like the plague, but if I hear anything about Wisteria, I will let you know. And I’ll also write you about Mama. I do think we’ll see her with a calf next time.”

“Thank you, captain. I know I’m interested and my son should be interested. UMPH!” Firebird was struck from behind.

“MAMA!” 

Storm knocked his mother flat on the dock. 

“Help! Land shark! Octopus! Sea monster! Oh, it’s you, Storm. Have you gotten bigger?” Firebird said, sitting up. “You’re as tall as me now.”

“Silly mama. You’re sitting down!” He helped her up with his da’s help.

The whole staff was there to bring them home.

“Yeah, we decided to bring you home. It’s was Storm’s idea. We missed you.” Fisher said.

“What that’s around your neck, Mama?” Storm asked.

“That is a whale’s tail. From a whale named Mama. See the patterns on it? That how you tell a whale apart from other whales. So if I ever go out again and see a whale, I can tell if it’s Mama or not.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Demon!” A crewmember from the ship came up. “You almost forgot this. Is this your son Storm?”

“Yes, that’s him.” Demon said with a smile.

“Then, young man, this is for you. It’s a craving. Of Mama, to be exact. If you check with your mama’s whale tail, you see the tails match.” The crew man handed Storm a little craved whale.

“Oh, wow! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Come on, I want to go home. I have to try to walk like a normal person instead of sailor.” Firebird said.

“Well, it is nice to see you smile again, little sister.”

Demon said. “So, where are the horses?”

“What horses?” Bird said.

“Yeah, we walked. So we could see you walk funny on the way home.” Wolf said.

Starchild, Demon, and Firebird looked at each other. “In the drink?”

“Yep. But there are four of them and only three of us. One will get away.”

Firebird said. “I can get two.”

They started after the staff with a look in their eyes.

“Hey, we were only kidding. Really! Hey, look they even run funny!”

Fortunately, it was a short run to where the horses were.


End file.
